A Killing Perfection
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: A young girl leaves her crush and school for her family. Eleven years later She 's the deadliest assassin to mess with. When her crush finds her what is he going to do. She's still herself but just a little lethal. Kags/sess
1. 1 Goodbye For Now

The class was louder than normal

Chapter 1 Goodbye & Hello

Diclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

I had this in my head and wanted to hear what yall thought. This may have caused the writer block for Love from Doc & CEO but I'm coming up with chapter 5 soon. So be on the look out for it. Thank you for reading this. Please Review and tell me if I should continue this.

Chow

On with the story:

The class was louder than normal. Everyone in the class noticed that the favorite person in the class wasn't there. She had jumped two grades and everyone was older than her but everyone was protective of here. She was six and everyone was eight.

She was the best friend and crush of the most quiet, cold kid Sesshomaru.

All the boys liked her. Everyone was talking about Kagome not being there.

"You know something has to be up because my girl cuz she's not here" Koga said as he eyed her empty seat. "She never missed school."

"Hn" Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing and still kept his cold face on. Kagome was well when he last saw her. She was what kept him from skipping school. Where could she be?

"Class, I have some bad news today. Kagome Higurashi is no longer going to join us for class." Their teacher sadly said. Kagome was a joy to her class.

"WHAT?!" her whole class yelled.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going" the teacher yelled.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you." Sesshomaru simply stood up and walked out knowing where she would be. He started to run. When he got there, he saw the two braided pigtails shaking. He winced as he smelt salt. So it's true, she is leaving. He walked up to see her on the edge looking at the city. Her favorite hiding spot when she was worried was on the school's roof.

"It's beautiful to look at the city from far up don't you think, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Why are you leaving, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up beside her.

"Father has decided to school me instead to save some money. So…"she started to hesitate. "I probably won't see any of yall again." Her eyes teared up. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand (palm side up). "Here" She handed him her favorite pendant that her mother had given her before she died a couple weeks back. "Mother said to give this to someone I know, who will keep it safe til the time came. If you see me later on, you are to never acknowledge me. Or Father will get you." Kagome pulled him down to her eye level. She kissed him on his forehead and hugged him like Mr. Momo, her favorite stuffed monkey tightly. "I'll miss you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His only friend and crush was going away. It was like when his mother went away. He liked Kagome. "I'll miss you too but I will find you."

Kagome pulled back and keeping her bangs over her eyes as she ran off the roof to the limo that waited for her. It took a few minutes when he saw Kagome get into the car. She hesitated and looked up at him. She smiled and was pulled by a big hand.

Sesshomaru just stood there. His best friend was gone. They thought they were going to high school together. He sighed. His eyes showed it all but his face grew colder each second. He started to walk home. No reason for going to class now. He thought.

Eleven……. Years……..Later

Sesshomaru sat at a window booth with his 'suppose to be girlfriend' and friends. He thought of Kagome every time he felt alone. The pendant he hid under his undershirt was shining. Every time it shined he felt close to Kagome.

"Sesshy-Kins, why won't you talk to us?" Kagura said as she traced his magenta strip on his right cheek. "You're so quiet and you're supposed to be my boyfriend." She made puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, say something Sesshomaru." Yura said. Sesshomaru didn't like Yura not one bit. And Kagura was getting on his nerves. He even thought about breaking up with her. If only Kagome was here. Sesshomaru thought. Why don't you just find Kagome and go out? His youkai said. It's not that easy you know. Sesshomaru responded.

"Something" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

The bell of the restaurant went off. Everyone looked to see a beautiful teenager walking in heading towards Kaede the shop owner. The beautiful teenager had long, wavy black hair, and sapphire eyes that seem to go with her school uniform. She looked like a normal school kid. Then Sesshomaru saw her pendant that was identical to the one Kagome gave him and it was shining too.

"Kagome?" he whispered. She turned her head to see who whispered a name she hadn't heard in a while. She was going to taunt the handsome teenager boy who called the name so she smiled his way.

"Kaede-san, have you seen Vic-san? Kagome said as she sat using her family codes.

Vicvictim.

"Ahh, yes I have, child. Ye know Kikyo is mad because you forgot to with babysit Shiro yesterday. Vic is in the far corner in back near the kitchen." Kaede swiftly gave her the poison while Kagome gave her money for yesterday's favor. "Go change into ye uniform and get to work, Azuka."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully. His friends were gone and they were tired of Sesshomaru's silences. She looked like herself just older. So she's been working here. She's still beautiful. He remembered the kiss on the forehead like it was just yesterday. He gently rubbed his forehead. He wanted to hold her. Then he remembered what she saw. _"If you see me later on, you are to never acknowledge me or Father will get you." _

He was honoring her wishes. He watched her walk into the kitchen.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen with her shelves rolled up and in a black skirt and a white shirt with a black vest. She put in the green contacts to hide her real eye color. Her lips were ruby red. As she walked to the table, she few the gold pair of eyes on her. In the booth behind him there was her father's minions watching her on her first mission. Ryan Takeshi, her victim had been stealing from the orphanage. Setting the orphanage back into 50 million dollars of debt. The client wanted a clean kill meaning no evidence except the fact he was embezzling money with the orphanage credit card. She slipped the poison into his drink and muffin. The poison was undetectable and made it imitated a heart attack. She walked up beside the table.

"Sir , your green tea and banana nut muffin. Also your bill." He placed everything on the table in one swift move.

"Here, take this and give yourself a big tip." He handed her a visa card with the orphanage's name on it. (Adopt an Angel)

"Have a nice evening, sir" Kagome smiled and the minute he took a sip and ate the muffin would be his last. Jerk she thought. She went in the back and changed into the clothes she had on before. She walked out saying to Kaede "Remember to call for Vic, okay Kaede-san?"

As Kagome walked out of the restaurant so did Sesshomaru. And she heard Mika, the assigned actress to her missions, yell for help for Vic. (Ryan). The minions started to eat, see the job well done. No evidence that she was there. Just an old man who died of a heart attack.

Kagome Sesshomaru thought as he folded his childhood crush. She turned into an alley. She disappeared from his sight.

Leaving no trace of her being for Sesshomaru to follow.

To be continued…

Should this be a one-shot or continued? You tell me. Thanks for reading. Hope ya liked it.

Chow again.

P.s. please review.


	2. 2 The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Please review. And thank you for the reviews. As you requested I have decided to continue. Please any mistakes please make them known. Sorry it's short.Thank you for reading this.

Chow

Chapter 2 The Unexpected

That was the last time Sesshomaru saw Kagome. She taunted him in the restaurant like never before. This made him want to see her even more. Something floated from the top of the alley. It was a letter with a blue ribbon on it. He jumped mid air to reach it. As he landed, he opened it. In elegant letters it said.

Kagome no longer is existence. Move on with life, youkai.

Azuka

Sesshomaru should in disbelief but it was only there for about a second. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't move on. Kagome was his. He was going to find her no matter what. This Azuka is quite interesting his youkai said. Maybe finding her means finding Kagome. "Hn" He decided tonight was only the beginning. He was going to find Kagome. Yet, that Azuka girl looks just like Kagome.

The next day he found out that the old man Azuka served died of a heart attack at the restaurant.

Four --Years--Later--

Sesshomaru is the heir to his father's business empire, Tashio Corporation. Toga Tashio was ready to retire with his lovely wife, Izayoi.He was 21years old and could run the business like the back of his hand. He broke up the week after the restaurant incident with Kagura to only find out she was only wanted his money. He thought of Kagome everyday. Somehow she popped into his thoughts.

His father thought now was the point in life where he would look for a mate. Kagome will be your mate. His youkai said.

"Hn" was his only comment lately. He never talked complete sentences except when needed.

--With Kagome --

She was 18 years old. Her father didn't let her out of the house, too often. Kagome walked down the hall to her father's study. He found out about her first mission and the boy calling her by another familiar name. He didn't want her to find out that he put a charm on her to stop her from remembering him. Kenji Higurashi wasn't the same since his wife's death. He needed Kagome to be cold and emotionless, so that she could be the deadliest assassin in the family. He heard a faint knock. "Come in"

Kagome walked in with a blank expression. "You call for me, Father?"

"Azuka, we have received our next target." He said as he shifted in his chair. He felt a little fear towards his own daughter. He saw her changed from hyper, talkative child to emotionless, reserved adult. "You will attend this banquet for Toga Tashio's early retirement. You are to kill his heirs. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio. Don't look into Sesshomaru's eyes. Avoid Sesshomaru, plain and simple. If you don't get it done, make sure their lives are miserable. Kikyo will be on the mission with you."

"Father, what is our motive for killing the heirs? You don't suggest that I kill with no reason now, father?" her voice was cold but there was still good reasoning in there.

"Azuka, if you would just let me get to it. Our client is Naraku Seto. He has informed us that Tashio Corporation has been trying to sabotage his business and would like it if got some of the competition." He noticed that Kagome was taking in everything and was not impressed with his excuse.

"Father, you are lying. Naraku is a sinister businessman and you just lost some respect from me. You would stoop so low to take such a stupid excuse." Kagome was furious and she started to reach for her father who was backing away. Kagome smirked at the sight of this. She frightened her father to the point of moving away. "Father what is wrong? I will not take the offer because of you or our client but I will for my own reasons towards the Tashio. I'm leaving for this mission tomorrow. I will get untraceable cell phone. Don't associate yourself with Naraku, Fa. Th...Er." Kagome walked out gracefully never looking back at her frightened father.

"Azuka!!" a red haired ball of fluff dashed into Kagome.

"Shippo, told you not to do that in the hallway. What do you want, anyway?" Kagome smiled at her adopted son. She only showed a smile and her eyes stayed cold and stoic. She only smiled around close people.

"I have a girl... that I like and she invited me to her grandfather's banquet. Can we go please, mama?"

Kagome connected what Shippo said to her and her mission. Suddenly she zoned out. The picture of a girl kissing a silver haired boy on the crescent moon on his forehead. " I'll miss you…."

"MAMA?! Are you okay?" Shippo yelled.


	3. 3 Brief Visit

Chapter 3: Brief Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the mind that created this plot.

Hope yall like and please review. Thank you for Reading this.

"I'm fine, Shippo." Kagome couldn't get that flashback. Who was that little girl and boy? Kagome thought. "Shippo, go pack we'll get going in about in about 15 mins. Be ready" She noticed she was talking to herself. He left after he heard go. She walked to her room and saw her suitcase packed and ready. As she walked to the kitchen to see Kikyo eating lunch.

"I see you still wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Azuka." Kikyo said as she looked at her cousin. Her cousin used to look like her but more energetic. Now her cousin is just a walking ice cube.

"Don't start with me, Kikyo." Father is working his way up my hit list and so are you. Kagome thought. "We are bringing Shippo with us. He could be good help." Shippo is 9 years old. Even though Shippo is young, he was a great hacker. In serious situation, Shippo helped out to the point of almost being caught.

"Shippo is just a child." Kikyo argued. She checked to see that it was time to go. "Kago…Azuka, we need to go." With that said Kikyo left to get her suitcase.

They arrived at the arranged apartment that her father had for them to stay in. Shippo went to school near the apartment, so he wouldn't be absent. The Banquet was that night so they started to get ready. Kagome and Kikyo were stunning. Kagome wore a blue halter evening gown that compliment her beautiful yet cold, emotionless eyes. Kikyo wore a red strapless evening gown that stopped her knees. As they survey themselves Shippo walked in. Kagome gave a hint of smile. Shippo looked adorable in his black suit and a green emerald tie. Kagome walked over to Shippo to straighten his tie. "You look so handsome, Shippo."

"You looking stunning, mama. And Auntie Kikyo, too." Shippo said. "So can we go now?"

When they got there, Banquet was beautiful. As they walked in they saw the targets. Looking bored with the banquet. Kagome signaled Kikyo to start.

"Shippo, I'd like to meet your friend. Have you seen her?" Shippo looked but didn't see her until he heard her voice.

"SHIPPO!!" A little girl in an orange sun dress with brown look hair tackled Shippo. "Rin didn't think you were coming. Rin so happy, now." Rin looked up to see a lady with curiosity in her eyes. "Rin name is Rin. What's your name, pretty lady?" Rin introduced innocently.

It started to happen again. But this time she felt faint for some reason. A headache hit her so hard that it felt as if someone was squeezing her head. " I'll miss you but I will find you." It played there for a second. "Azuka Higurashi, little one." It came out that colder and deadlier than she wanted. She looked down to see that the little girl was behind Shippo.

"Mama, are you okay?" Shippo stepped back after hearing his adopted mom coldness towards Rin. He knew she didn't mean it but it still scared them.

"Rin, so this is him?" a cold voice came from behind them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shippo.And you… Lady Azuka." Sesshomaru looked at the woman in the blue gown. He smelt the pain coming from her. He didn't see her face so he didn't realize but she smelt familiar.

"Lord Sesshomaru, long time no see, huh?" Azuka said as she still held her head. She noticed that something was shining on him. Sesshomaru was walking away but stopped.

"Do I know you? He asked. Who is this woman? Sesshomaru thought.

"Four years ago, at Kaede's spot. I remember you because of your hair and eyes."

"Hn" It was her. The one who wrote the note. He started to walk away. That isn't the same girl. Her face was full of coldness. Sesshomaru thought. She's probably colder than you his youkai said.

Kagome needed to find a quiet place. The banquet was at their Family Resort. She left Shippo and Rin along. She saw Kikyo talking to Inuyasha who was blushing the color of a tomato. She was falling in love not focusing on the mission. She found a lake at the back of resort. She pulled up her dress to not get it wet. She relaxed, til she felt another presence and ignored it. She was starting to remember when she 6years old. She realized that she was that girl name Kagome. And she was losing her. The Azuka was dangerous.

Sesshomaru's pov

He decided to follow her after their introduction. He felt the dangerous aura.

Sesshomaru followed her to the quiet lake. She was so relaxed. He noticed that she was in deep thought. She looked like Kagome, so relaxed. He jumped and stood behind her. He just started to move, instinctively. He hugged her.

Normal Pov

She stiffen at the touch of Sesshomaru. "Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

For a moment Kagome came instead of Azuka. (Sorry Azuka is the name of her youkai. She doesn't have split personality.)

"Sesshomaru." All coldness in her face went away. She was kagome. "You have to be careful. I've missed you ,Sesshomaru …" Kagome did something unexpected.

Sorry it's a cliffie. Please review. Thank You


	4. 4 Locked Inside

Chapter 4 Locked Inside

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. Mooooohahahahhahaha I am the mastermind of this plot. Hehe. I hope yall this . Please review. Thank you for reading this.

Azuka took over. She was only thinking about the mission. What benefits is it from killing the heirs? She reached for the knife she had hidden under her dress. She kissed him on the lips for a minute. Azuka saw her spot and took it. She knocked the great Sesshomaru out with a method Kaede taught her. She then dragged him back. She needed to get whatever it was that was making this Kagome girl to come out. Azuka unbutton his shirt to realize a pendant that was identical to hers and it was shining. She was about to touch it. "Ouch" Azuka said as she shook her hands. It burned her for some reason. She ran back to see Kikyo with Inuyasha. "Kikyo, we must go. Father has a curfew on us, remember?" Kagome said as Kagome grabbed her. Shippo was getting bored and saw that Kagome and Kikyo were headed towards the garden. Rin had to go to bed so he caught them.

"Shippo, interfere with the banquet's security. Kikyo, go knock out Inuyasha and bring him here." Kagome instructed. Kagome masked both her and Sesshomaru's scent and aura. She hopped to the SUV. Her she put the unconscious Sesshomaru into the back of the SUV. Kikyo and Shippo were there with the second son and heir, Inuyasha. They drove off to their apartment. The two brothers would be knock out for a while. When they got there everyone helped to hide the brothers into the hidden room. Youkai proof room that is.

"Mama I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Goodnight Kikyo" Shippo said as he walked to his room.

"Kikyo I'll go and watch the heirs. Be sure to get some rest, Kikyo." Kagome said as she looked at Kikyo's tired face. Kikyo smiled at her little cousin's concern and headed towards her room.

Kagome walked to the hidden room to see the two heirs sleeping peacefully on their beds. They didn't bind them because of the place their room was in. She was visible enough to see. Sesshomaru was the first up. He grabbed his head because of the side effects of being knocked out by a miko's sedating aura. They were allowed to change their aura for this kind of case.

"You alright there?" Kagome asked with a cold voice. As she handed him the concoction that was to get rid of the headache. He hesitated raising an eyebrow. She could be trying to kill me. Sesshomaru thought.

Seeing his expression she commented "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it." Kagome shrugged "Besides I have no benefits killing the heirs. And this Kagome girl won't let me do it."

"So Kagome is alive?" Sesshomaru's asked matching her coldness. "UGGHHH" Inuyasha started to stir. "What happened?"

"I won't kill you if I see no benefits out of it. Father believes in doing it." She had her plan. She would keep them for a few months. Then let them go and she would go to another country and be happy.

"You can walk around the apartment but you can't get out. There's not way getting out." With that said she walked to the only balcony to the apartment. She wanted to live normal and let that Kagome girl free from the charm her father but on her. Azuka didn't like killing. But she had so much hatred towards her father, Kenji Higurashi. He said he loved his Kagome but would put her through a lot of suffering. She heard him come up beside her.

"Azuka, tell me why Kagome is not here? Aren't you related to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why would you care? Did you not have a reputation of hating ningens?

"Kagome is..." Sesshomaru was interrupted.

"Kagome was too good-hearted for her family. I'm the product, her youkai. We didn't mind talking to each other. She grew distant after her mother died. And her family took advantage of it. Releasing me from her. She isn't a normal person. She's so powerful without me. It's like she would terrify me if I wasn't part of me. She'll only show up around kids." There was that squeeze in her head again. Kagome wanted to speak with Sesshomaru. So Azuka let Kagome have her time.

"Long time no see , Sesshomaru. How have you…" Kagome was stopped and pulled into the arms of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I found you." Sesshomaru said "Why didn't you tell me?"

" I'm sorry , Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled. Hurry up with your moment Kagome. Kikyo and Inuyasha is up. Azuka to Kagome.

"It's great to see you. I can't get emotionally or physically attach to captives, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she looked down. "But I'll leave you with this."

She kissed him and all happy features left. Sesshomaru was taken back. And Azuka came back.

" I'm back. So go back to the room breakfast will be served soon." Azuka said and pushed him back into the apartment. "Can't escape through there because only miko power can unlock the doors." As Sesshomaru looked in deep thought about escaping. DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS. IT'S NICE HAVING HIM AROUND. Kagome yelled at Azuka. "Kagome says don't escape because it's nice having you around." AZUKA. Kagome pouted. I can't talk without you exposing what I say.

"Sesshomaru." Azuka said smiling. "Picture Kagome pouting." Sesshomaru nearly smiled.

I'm so sorry. SORRY SORRY for that last cliffie. I hate cliffies myself. This isn't considered a cliffie is it. Tell me if it gets predictable. Thank you all for reading.


	5. 5 The Plan and Attempted Murder

Chapter 5 The Plan and Attempted Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for reading this. Hope you like and please review. Give me your opinions on the story and what yall would like to see. I have the story in my head it's just not written out yet. Tootles!!

Sushiwriter09

Toga Tashio rushed around his office. His face was cold, yet full of emotion. His heirs, his son was missing. It's been 5 days. They were at the party and then they suddenly disappear from the mansion. How can you get just go missing? He was starting to get worried. What if someone attempt to kill me and takes own the building? _Toga you need to calm down_. His youkai said_. I still sense them, they are still alive. _

"Hun, please you'll be under the house if you keep going like that." Izayoi said as she stopped him. She hugged him tightly. "Both of them are fine I can feel it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha know how to protect themselves."

"I know but what if someone tries …" Toga said.

"Hun, you know you are strong. And you know what if anyone tries I'll whoop their asses." Izayoi said smiling and then punched Toga in the chest. Toga was taken back, his Izayoi never swore. She was making him happy and forgets the situation for now. He leans down for his chance. Izayoi saw what he was about to do then she smirked. Their faces inches away. "Catch me if you can." Izayoi said as she ducked and ran out the office.

"Iz, you've been playing with Rin too much." Toga said as he ran towards the end of the hallway. Their bedroom door ajar. When he was close, Izayoi jumped out and almost passed until Toga grabbed her by the waist and kissed her .

--With the Captives and Captors--

"Hey, Inuyasha give me the remote." Shippo yelled as he jumped onto Inuyasha reaching for the remote.

"No, you little runt."

He couldn't reach so he resorted to the only thing he could think of. "MAMAMAMAMAMA!"

Kagome was already walking towards the living room when she heard Shippo calling for her. As she walked in she grabs Inuyasha and Shippo. Taking the remote and turning off the TV.

"Inuyasha, stop teasing Shippo or no ramen. Shippo go get ready for school."

It was Azuka talking and she wasn't having a good morning. She woke up with a huge headache. And talking was annoying.

"Azuka, I'll take Shippo to school. I have to run some errands anyway." Kikyo said. She knew the difference between Kagome and Azuka. _But they the same person like us._ Her youkai said in a matter of fact tone. _It was just they can switch who controls._

"Thank you " Azuka said . And waited to see Shippo off to school.

Shippo came running pass Kagome. She stuck her hand out with his bag of lunch. "Shippo no trading lunch with Kohaku." Kagome said yelling coldly at Shippo. Shippo stopped in front of the car door . His shoulders need his ears. He was caught. He was trading with Kohaku because Kohaku loved the sweets Kagome made Shippo. They were the best in town. Sometimes Shippo made money off them. Sometimes he just gave them to Rin or Kohaku.

Kagome smirked with an emotionless face. She closed the door and turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her. "Azuka ,May I talk to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome walked straight pass him. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself ."Sesshomaru said raised his voice towards Kagome.

"Kagome and I have a headache. So it would be impossible to change right now." Kagome walked into her bedroom and dived onto the bed. Sesshomaru followed her.

Sesshomaru was starting could the difference in Kagome and Azuka. Kagome was cheerful and talkative. While Azuka was quiet and cheerful in her own way.

Her family knew when she was trying to heal from something to leave her alone for she truly couldn't control her powers while sick. It was best to leave her alone to heal. She had killed one of the healers that tried to give her some medicine after she refused. "Sesshomaru, please leave. We don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru showed little surprise. Azuka switched to Kagome. Sesshomaru started to move towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes started to bled red. The headache was growing clouding her reasoning. She started to sit up. Sesshomaru stopped, sensing the danger he just put himself in. Azuka real beast started to show in the humanoid form. Her claws grew sharper and her fangs grew. Her miko powers and youki mixed together.

Sesshomaru get out of there! His youkai said. Sesshomaru started to listen and take a step back. Sesshomaru didn't get to blink when he saw her in front of him. Her claws extract a blue glow to it. He saw the crescent moon that was turned opposite of his. _So she is a rare Inuyoukai, huh_. His youkai said. Her right hand was around his neck giving a little squeeze. The blue glow was stopping him from moving and breathing. Sesshomaru couldn't move. For once he feared for his life. _Being killed by the woman you loved._ His youkai joked. Now is not the time Sesshomaru thought. _Kiss her or knock her out before she really kills us. _

Sesshomaru fought to gain control of his right arm. He felt her squeeze a little harder. He grabbed her by the waist pulling them into a kiss. Her hand eased down and she begin to relax . She stepped back and laid down. Kagome was Azuka at the moment and prefer to be left alone.

"Leave , my room."

Sesshomaru left the room. He saw Inuyasha slurping left over ramen. Inuyasha looked up with an eyebrow quirked up. "Why is your neck blue?"

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned around to go to his room. What she's made of ,I'm not immune to. Sesshomaru thought. The Tashio family was immune to any type of posion.

He walked around his home waiting to hear from his daughter. The client was getting angry and was threatening him now. He didn't even know the location of Kagome's hideout. Naraku was stared at the man who quickly walked by him without notice. He cleared his throat "Lord Higurashi, is the job done yet?" he said angrily.

" She hasn't called yet. The heirs are both strong and you know I put the best and deadliest on this case, Mr.Seto." Kenji said calmly. His calmness angered Naraku. Naraku didn't like to wait. He sent a tentacle into Kenji's shoulder.

"I want them dead by the end of this month." Naraku said as he walked out of the house to the limo that waited for him.

Kenji knew now that Naraku just made enemies with one of the three powerful families. It's all going according to the plan. He thought.

Please review. chow I have to go to sleep. It's 2:27am.

SushiWriter09 Dismissed!!


End file.
